


Consequences

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod Thanksgiving drinking has unexpected consequences. Jenny helps her sister do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunnies would not let me rest until I wrote this story. This might be a two or three chapter story if there is interest. Just let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except a love of this wonderful show.

Consequences 

by Deweydell25

When Abbie Mills emerged from the bathroom on Tuesday morning, her sister Jenny was waiting for her.

"So, demanded Jenny, with crossed arms and raised eyebrows, when are you gonna tell Crane?"

"Tell Crane what?"Abbie asked , her voice lacked its usual confidence.

"Oh come on Abbie", Jenny returned, "do you think I haven't noticed?'

"Noticed what exactly Jenny?" Abbie was trying to play it cool here, she was failing miserably.

"Let's see now Sis", Jenny began to tick off points with her fingers,  
"One - you've been throwing up every morning for the past two weeks. Two - you can't stand the taste or smell of coffee anymore and we both know how much you love coffee, and three - you're in the bathroom practically every ten minutes. Hell Abbie, you're a walking Billboard for early pregnancy symptoms. So - when - are - you - going - to- tell - Crane?"Jenny enunciated each word very slowly.

"It's not that easy Jenny." Abbie sighed.

"Well girl, if you don't tell him", Jenny admonished, "your just as bad as his wife was, - I mean is, - oh whatever! The point is Abbie , he deserves to know, and if you won't tell him, maybe I should."

"Jenny", Abbie answered angrily, "Stay out of this! You don't understand, I mean, the anger dropped out of her voice, what am I supposed to say anyway? Huh? Oh, Crane remember Thanksgiving when we both had a bit too much rum? Yeah, that's right the night neither one of us has mentioned since."

Abbie's mind suddenly drifted back to that night.

Abbie's attempt to persuade Ichabod to join her and Jenny for Thanksgiving dinner were fruitless. He politely refused her invitation, and simply asked to be driven back to the cabin. When they arrived, Ichabod asked Abbie to stay for a bit. Abbie knew he shouldn't be alone , so she agreed to stay for awhile.

The two friends sat on the couch with mugs of tea and talked . Slowly Ichabod reached for Abbie's hand and gently pulled her into a heated kiss.  
Ichabod's need for Abbie was intense and she responded in kind. Clothes were discarded quickly and before either of them could stop, their passion overrode any rational thought.

It seemed their lovemaking was the only the only thing that mattered. Abbie had never felt more aroused and alive than she did in Ichabod's embrace. The pair connected with a synergy that amazed Abbie. Their bodies moved in absolute synchronicity ; limbs entwined with an effortless passion that was intoxicating.

No, Abbie had no regrets about that night. The safety and comfort she felt  
with Ichabod was like nothing she had ever experienced. Her coupling with him felt right, she certainly wouldn't change her actions. It was the consequences of that night that gave her pause. She was frightened, confused and worried about the path her life would take now that she was pregnant. She trusted Ichabod with her life, but how could they deal with this?

"Ahem", Jenny cleared her throat in an effort to break her sister's reverie.  
"Hey, Jenny softened her tone, ok I know it won't be easy, but Crane will probably be really happy, scared shitless maybe, but happy. Just tell him. The sooner he knows the better."

"But I", Abbie stuttered.

"No buts", Jenny cut Abbie off before she could continue. "Look it's clear how you both feel about each other. The looks between you two - anyone would be a fool not to notice."

"Is it that obvious?", Abbie asked.

"Oh, yeah", Jenny replied. "Have you seen the way he looks at you Abs? "I'm telling you, Crane loves you. So tell him today. Don't drag this out. You know you owe him that'.

"You're right", Abbie admitted, "I'll do it this morning."

"Do you want me to come with you", Jenny offered, "for a little moral support?"

"Thanks Jen", Abbie said, "but I need to do this alone. And hey, thanks for giving me a reality check and a swift kick in the ass. I guess I needed that".

"Don't mention it Abs", Jenny smiled, "isn't that what sisters are for? She gave her sister a hug and whispered "For what it's worth, I think you'll be a great Mom."

When Abbie arrived at the Archives, Ichabod was transcribing something from a huge reference book. He stood when Abbie entered.

"Good morning, Lieutenant, he greeted cheerfully. Did you have any trouble driving this morning? We had a good bit of snow overnight."

"No trouble", Abbie replied, "the roads were clear. Listen Crane", Abbie bit her lower lip. She suddenly felt queasy, and this time she couldn't blame it on the morning sickness. "We have to talk".

"About the baby", Ichabod said. It was a statement , not a question.

Ichabod's reply confused Abbie. "Wait, she asked, have you learned  
something new about your son Crane?"

"No Abbie", Ichabod said , as he walked closer to her. "I was referring to our baby."

"What", Abbie asked increduously, "you know? How? Oh wait, I am so gonna kill Jenny."

 

"No", Ichabod clarified, "it was not Miss Jenny who told me Abbie. Do you remember the night I told you were easier to read than a vigenere cipher? I've known for a fortnight now. I was just wondering when you would tell me, and I'm so glad you did."

"You're not upset?", Abbie wondered. "I mean this could really get complicated.

"My dear Miss Mills", Ichabod reassured her, "we seem to specialize in complicated situations, do we not?"

'Yeah I guess you're right about that.", Abbie agreed.

"Have you ever stopped to consider", Ichabod continued, "that your current condition could be part of our shared destiny? How likely would it be for you to conceive after our first coupling? It seems that this conception is something that was fated from the start. Whenever I recall that night, and my dear, I do recall it quite often", Ichabod blushed, "I cannot help but believe that everything that unfolded was truly preordained. That night was certainly the most memorable of my life, and I have no regrets."

"Wow! Do you really think so?", Abbie asked. " I mean I felt the connection too. I think you know how I feel about you Crane. I've never felt more complete than when I'm with you." She took his hand "But do you really think we can do this?"

"Yes, Lieutenant I do", Ichabod replied. He kissed her then and in his secure embrace nothing mattered to Abbie but the here and now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod's investigation takes a surprising turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's Chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, they really help encourage me to write more. I will probably do one more chapter and an Epilogue . Hope you enjoy!

Consequences (Chapter 2) by Deweydell25

Abbie and Ichabod's kiss lingered until the ringing phone brought them back to reality. 

"Mills", Abbie answered, "Yes Captain, we'll be right over. Well, looks like there's more trouble in Paradise. Captain wants us in his office ASAP."

"ASAP?" Crane asked

"Oh sorry", Abbie clarified, "I forgot, no acronyms. As soon as possible".

"I see", Ichabod said, "well let's not keep him waiting"." But first", just then, he gave Abbie another kiss. 

"What was that for?", she asked

"For giving an old man a second chance at fatherhood", he replied, squeezing her hand gently.

"Old? I've already told you Crane", Abbie smiled, "you look good for over 200."

Irving was waiting for them with a file on his desk regarding their latest case.

"So, what's up Captain" Abbie asked

"It seems", Irving replied in a weary voice, "there have been two murders in the Waterston section of town."

"Really", Abbie asked "It's usually very quiet up there. Mostly artist types live there, right?"

"Yes", Irving returned, "but the 2 victims were from the same family. They were Fortune Tellers or something. Apparently there's an enclave of them in that part of town, all related families that go back a long time in that particular area of Sleep Hollow".

The first victim Meredith Simpson, apparently died of a cerebral hemorrhage. It looked like natural causes. Then two weeks later her brother, Martin , dies of the same thing. We got a call from a Constance Livingston, the cousin of the 2 victims.She says she believes her family is being targeted because of their "gift".

"Clairvoyance?" Ichabod asked

"Seems so", Irving confirmed, "that's where you two come in. I want you to go out there and interview the family. Find out if this has anything to do with the rest of the "hoodoo" that's going on in this town". 

"'Hoodoo' is a technical term Captain?" Ichabod asked.

"Just go", Irving grumbled, "Full report when you come back. Maybe it's just a simple coincidence".

"Nothing is simple in this town anymore, you know that Captain?" Abbie stated.

"True enough", Irving admitted, "but I can still dream can't I?"

The ride to Waterston took 35 minutes. Neither Witness spoke for the first 15 minutes until the silence became so loud Ichabod said "What is troubling you Abbie? You are unusually quiet".

Abbie exhaled slowly, then the floodgates opened and Ichabod was caught in the deluge. "I don't want to be the other woman Crane, I am not like that. I'm not some home wrecker, you know that. This baby, your son, Katrina, this crazy life, it's all so much and I am scared."

Ichabod tried to get a word in edgewise, but Abbie beat him to the punch and continued with her tirade. "I don't know, maybe it's pregnancy hormones, but I'm terrified right now." 

Ichabod noticed tears forming in Abbie's eyes and said softly, "Abbie, I know it may be difficult for you to trust me in light of our current situation, but I do believe everything will be sorted out. Fate brought us together, I know that faith in each other and our destiny will get us through this."

 

When they arrived in Waterston, they made their way to the Livingston residence. Constance Livingston was an attractive woman in her early fifties, with salt and pepper hair and flashing green eyes. 

"Ms. Livingston?" Abbie asked.

"Yes" Constance replied. 

"I'm Lieutenant Abbie Mills and this is my partner Mr Ichabod Crane, we'd like to ask you some questions about the death of your cousins". 

"Of course", Constance returned, "come in please." Abbie and Ichabod were lead into a quaint sitting room. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you", Abbie said," We understand you indicated to Captain Irving you believe you are being targeted because of your special abilities. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, it is. You see my sisters and I come from a long line of clairvoyants, as were Meredith and Martin. I had a premonition of Meredith's death , but I was too late to warn her. We surprisingly did not see Martin's death at all." 

"If I may", Ichabod asked, "why were you not able to see both deaths more clearly?"

"Yes, you are quite correct Mr. Crane", Constance replied, "that is why we immediately suspected demonic interference. It seems whatever is targeting us for our gifts of foresight, has the ability to block its identity from our visions. Since the deaths of Meredith and Martin, our visions have been diminishing somewhat. This demon seems to have grown stronger by absorbing our cousin's power. We were lead to believe that the Sleepy Hollow Police Department would be able to help us with this."

"Quite right", Ichabod agreed" We will do all we can to help you."

"You mentioned your sisters", Abbie inquired, "may we speak with them please".

"Yes of course", Constance returned, "if fact they are waiting downstairs to meet both of you."

Abbie looked at Ichabod with a bit of concern.

"Oh, Lieutenant Mills, you have nothing to fear from us", Constance said. "In fact, you may find a conversation with my sisters very interesting. Right this way please."

Ichabod and Abbie followed Constance downstairs. Abbie kept her hand near her gun, just in case things went a bit pear shaped. 

The 2 Witnesses were ushered into a large comfortable room. Two women each a bit younger than Constance, looking remarkably similar to each other were seated at a rather large table drinking tea.

" Lieutenant Mills, Mr. Crane" Constance said, "my sisters Claire and Cynthia."

"How do you do?" Ichabod greeted

"Hello" Abbie said.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" the sisters replied in eerie unity. "Would you care for some tea?" Claire asked.

"It's Peppermint", Cynthia added "very good for morning sickness Lieutenant", she smiled graciously. This only served to unnerve Abbie even more.

"So", Abbie asked, attempting to smile, "Three sisters all with names beginning with the same letter. Is that like a power of three thing?"

"We're not witches Lieutenant Mills, we are Seers" Claire clarified.

"Thank God for that", Abbie muttered.

"I am also an empath" Cynthia added. "I can tell you are troubled. you're not sure of the path your future taking, concerned about your baby.

"We might be able to help you with that", Constance stated. 

"How would that work exactly?" Abbie asked. 

"Yes, how?" Ichabod asked with concerned interest.

"You joked about the power of three Lieutenant Mills, but with our individual powers diminished, it will take all three of us to assist you." stated Constance.

"Please clarify what you mean by assisting us" Abbie asked 

"Well" Constance stated "we need your help to determine what kind of demon is putting us in danger. You apparently need our help to communicate with someone who has passed on from this world to obtain the answers you have been seeking".

"What exactly do you know about Lieutenant Mills and myself", Ichabod asked in a harsh tone. "Please do not speak in riddles, only in fact."

"Well Mr. Crane", Constance returned, "the fact is all three of us (she indicated her two sisters) have had the same dream for the past three nights."

"What sort of dream?" Ichabod asked with uncertainty.

"We have all dreamt of a beautiful red head, held in captivity in Purgatory" replied Constance.

"Katrina!" the two shocked Witnesses said in unison. 

 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina helps Abbie and Ichabod find the answers they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. The fate (and name) of Ichabod's son differs from the series.

 

"Yes, your wife Mr. Crane Constance confirmed. "She has been appearing to us in our dreams in an attempt to contact you and Lieutenant Mills. It is through her knowledge of Moloch and his evil forces that she will help us uncover the demon that poses a danger to us. It also seems she needs to speak to you regarding matters of a personal nature. Katrina is the one who led us to contact Captain Irving who sent you here to speak to us."

Abbie wasn't sure about any of this it seemed far too coincidental to her. "Excuse me ,she smiled, I need a word with my partner."

" Of course Lieutenant, we understand completely , Constance said ,this is a lot to take in."

"That's for sure", Abbie agreed, as she pulled Ichabod to the other side of the room.

"So what do you think ? ",Abbie whispered. "Should we trust them ? Would Katrina have contacted them to communicate with us?"

Ichabod thought for a moment and said "It would appear they are not deceiving us. It is entirely possible Katrina views their power as a vehicle for contacting us both. We certainly need to speak to her. It seems her appearance will also aid the Livingston sisters."

"Yes, Abbie returned, it's just so creepy that's all."

"We are fast becoming experts in all things "creepy" Lieutenant," Ichabod said.

"True", Abbie agreed. She walked back to join the sisters. "Okay when do we start."

"We can begin immediately ,Constance responded , "I'm glad you've decided to trust us Lieutenant. We know this is a bit unusual."

"Nothing is unusual for us these days,"Abbie admitted. "So how does this work anyway? Do we have to turn off the lights and hold hands?"

Constance smiled, "Lieutenant Mills, it appears you have been watching too many supernatural shows on television. We do not hold hands, or turn off the lights. Our power comes from our united energy and perhaps surprisingly,this table."

"The table?",Ichabod said. "May I ask how?"

"Certainly Mr. Crane", Cynthia said. "Our family legends say this table was crafted from enchanted trees. Trees that possess a natural spiritual force. You can actually feel the energy if you touch the table."

"Why don't you try it, Claire asked. " It's safe for you and the baby Lieutenant Mills. Go on."

Abbie and Ichabod gingerly placed their hands on the wooden table. They each immediately felt a tingle of electric energy emanate from the wood. It was not an unpleasant sensation, just an unusual one.

"Wow, Abbie said, that's weird".

"Yes, truly a strange sensation," Ichabod added.

"It takes some getting used to ,Constance said. "The potent energy of the wood aids us in our more difficult spiritual interactions. This is especially true of our desired communication with your wife. The realm she is in is almost impossible to break through. Your wife's powers combined with ours , will allow the meeting between our worlds. Katrina will most likely speak through Cynthia as her powers are enhanced through her empathic ability. Now we will begin. Mr. Crane you must concentrate and visualize your wife as she was the last time you saw her. Lieutenant Mills ,you must also visualize her."

The table was silent as the sisters concentrated with closed eyes. Suddenly Cynthia's eyes glazed and her body stiffened. The two witnesses watched in amazement as the face before them shifted from Cynthia Livingston to the beautiful face of Katrina Crane. Gradually Katrina's form took over Cynthia's entire body.

"Ichabod", Katrina said softly as she reached for his hand. "Ichabod my love, I know you and Miss Mills are troubled about the future. Though my time with you must be brief, I believe I can ease the trepidation you are both feeling.

"Katrina why did you not tell me I had a son?",Ichabod said sadly.

" Ichabod," Katrina explained, " our son, Jonathan, was in grave danger. Moloch was pursuing us both. I had no recourse but to give him up. A family by the name of Taylor adopted him. He had a full life Ichabod, he married and had three children. Alas, his two sons died before they reached adulthood. His only surviving child was his daughter, Margaret Taylor. Margaret married a man who hailed from a very old Sleepy Hollow family of clairvoyants, his name was Charles Livingston.

"Livingston.", Ichabod asked. Abbie looked stunned.

"Yes, Ichabod, Katrina replied, the Livingston sisters are our descendants. That is apparently the reason I was able to contact them. Their powers combined with our shared bloodline allowed me access to their dreams. It is imperative Ichabod that you and Miss Mills destroy the demons who threaten them. These evil creatures can be dispatched with fire. You must kill them before twilight falls tonight or there will be more deaths and their power will only increase. They can be found sleeping in an abandoned warehouse near the waterfront district , their power is greatly diminished during the light of day. When the sisters are out of danger their abilities will be fully restored. You will find them to be reliable allies in the battle against Moloch and the forces of darkness."  
"I cannot linger in this realm much longer , Katrina continued."Miss Mills, I know that you have been troubled about the direction your life has taken. I want to assure you , and you Icabod that everything that has transpired was meant to be. Katrina squeezed Ichabod's hand a bit more tightly . " You see I knew your destiny my love when I married you. The unique relationship you share with Miss Mills was preordained. My task was to ensure you would meet her in the proper time.

"Did you not love me Katrina? ", Ichabod asked,his voice full of emotion. "Was our marriage only bound by your sense of duty? You obviously approached our marriage with your eyes wide open, you did not afford me the same privilege. Ichabod could not contain the tinge of resentment his tone revealed.

"Ichabod,Katrina replied, my love for you is genuine, it always was. But I knew your place would be here in this century. Abbie was quietly crying as she listened to Katrina's words. Her tears did not go unnoticed, Katrina turned to her and said "My dear Miss Mills , do not weep. Your Destinies were predetermined from the start. There is nothing anyone could have done to change your fate. Your love and the life you two have created will be a light in your battle against the dark forces."

"Katrina, Ichabod asked, can nothing be done to free you from Purgatory?" 

" Do not worry about me my love", Katrina said. I have been in the spirit realm far too long to ever be corporeal again. I do not fear my fate. I know God will free me when the time comes. My presence in Purgatory allows me access to knowledge that may help you in your fight against Moloch as I am helping you today."

" Katrina placed Ichabod's hand in Abbie's and said "Be happy, trust and care for each other and your sweet daughter."

"Daughter?", Abbie asked.

"Yes, Katrina said, she will be quite special and bring you both great joy. You are blessed by God , all will be as it should be."  
Katrina smiled radiantly as her visage slowly faded from view, replaced with that of Cynthia Livingston.

Emotions ran high around the table, tears were wiped away and no words were uttered for several moments. Then Constance said "So I think you can both understand why we needed to see you." She turned to Ichabod and said "It is nice to have you back in the family, Ichabod Crane."

"This news was most unexpected" Ichabod admitted. "Finding family right here in Sleepy Hollow is more than I could have hoped for. Thank you for allowing us to communicate with Katrina."

Abbie was still gathering her emotions. It was all so much. Katrina's heartfelt words, the knowledge that she was carrying a daughter. Abbie felt an overwhelming sense of both hope and sadness. She felt sorrow for the sacrifices Katrina had to make in order to ensure she and Ichabod could fulfill their destiny.

A light tap on the shoulder, released Abbie from her reverie. It was the benevolent face of Cynthia Livingston who said "Are you alright lieutenant Mills, it was a lot to take in." "I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything Katrina said, and hey, please call me Abbie."  
"Well" Cynthia waived her two sisters over "Welcome to the family Abbie. We've been waiting for you."  
"Yes" Claire said, as Constance joined her other sisters forming a protective ring around Abbie. "We happily await the birth of your little one. We will do everything to ensure her safety", Constance said. "It is highly likely that she will have the gift of foresight as well."

Ichabod joined Abbie and took her hand, he turned to the Livingston sisters and said "Katrina made it clear that we must act with haste to dispatch the demons that threaten you dear ladies."

"Yes" Abbie agreed. "I know the warehouse Katrina mentioned, it's about an hours drive from here. We need to leave immediately, we don't have much time before twilight falls.

The 2 witnesses bid goodbye to the Livingston sisters and prepared for the drive to the waterfront.

"Are you OK Ichabod?" Abbie asked. Somehow saying his first name seemed so natural to Abbie now.

Ichabod took Abbie's hand and smiled "Say my name once more Abbie. You do not know how often I have hoped you would call me by my given name."

"It just feels right Ichabod." Abbie returned. "I need to know how you feel about what Katrina said." We need to have clear heads when we get to the warehouse. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Abbie, a part of me will always love Katrina", Ichabod said." We were comrades and friends before we fell in love. I believed we would raise a family and grow old together. When I awakened in this century, I wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her. Progressively, however, I began dreaming less of Katrina and more of you Abbie. This realization of my love for you confused and frustrated me. I fear I would become a bit short tempered with you because I was attempting to stifle the amorous feelings I was developing. Everything Katrina said to us today confirmed what I have believed for the last 2 months. Katrina is my past, you my sweet Abbie, are my present and future. I do wish Katrina had been more honest with me. When I recollect my life with Katrina, I realize in many ways I hardly knew her."

"Oh Ichabod," Abbie said, "Katrina loved you so much. I don't know if I could have made the sacrifices she did."

"Katrina always put the needs of others before herself Abbie." Ichabod explained "Her actions do not surprise me."

"I'm grateful to Katrina for giving us some closure" Abbie said. "I know now that everything we've been feeling was meant to be. We will be able to handle anything that's thrown our way as long as we have each other." After a brief pause, Abbie added "So Katrina says we are going to have a daughter. Do you think she'll really have the gift of clairvoyance?"

"It is very likely," Ichabod mused, "The sisters and Katrina confirmed she will be special. I can not wait to meet our little girl. I am sure she will be as beautiful as her mother in every way."

The pair soon arrived at the warehouse. "You ready to burn some demons?,Abbie asked.

"Quite ready lieutenant.," Ichabod said, and they proceeded to the warehouse to greet the demons of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most difficult chapter to write. I tried to be respectful of Katrina's situation and Ichabod's feelings about his wife's decisions. I would love to hear what you think. I will be writing a short epilogue with lots of fluff, hope to have that up soon. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, it's full of fluff. Hope you like it.

The warehouse demons, two hideous , scaly creatures, we're easily destroyed with fire, just as Katrina had indicated. When Abbie and Ichabod returned to the Captain's office, they were surprised to see Jenny sitting across from him.

"Job's done Boss", Abbie said.

"Yes, Constance Livingston called shortly before you arrived. Seems she and her sisters are back on full power. She sends her thanks and a message from Cynthia, let's see, I wrote it down. Oh, yeah, here it is" Irving read the note to Abbie "Don't forget to drink the Peppermint tea. Peppermint tea? Are you feeling OK Mills, you have been looking a little peaked lately. You sure you're OK? 

"Yeah." Abbie smiled nervously "I'm fine. Really."

"Yeah". Jenny chimed in, "Nothing that won't be cured in a few months."

"A few months?" Irving asked, "Am I missing something?" He looked from Abbie to Crane.

"No, I just need a word with my sister" Abbie said as she pulled Jenny into the hallway.

"Jenny" Abbie whispered angrily, "what is wrong with you? Let's go in here." She led her sister to the empty break room. 

"Hey, Abs, everyone is gonna know about it sooner or later." Jenny said, leaning against the table. 

"Yes, but it's my story to tell and I'll tell it when I'm ready, got it Jenny?." Abbie asked.

"Sure I know better than to argue with a pregnant woman," Jenny teased "So what happened with Crane when you told him about the baby, is everything sorted out between you two?"

Abbie couldn't help smiling when she said ,"Ichabod was great. He's actually known about the baby for the last 2 weeks; he's very happy. And you know Jen, now I really believe that everything will work out."

"Ah, so you're calling Crane by his first name now, huh? That's a good sign." Jenny said playfully. "I knew the daddy of my niece or nephew would rise to the challenge."

"Niece," Abbie confirmed. 

"Wait, you know what you're having?" Jenny asked "How?"

Abbie exhaled and said "Katrina Crane, long story, tell you later."

"Katrina Crane?" Jenny asked in wonder, "that is gonna be some story!"

"Hey Jen", Abbie asked "What's up with you and the Captain anyway? You two seem to be spending a lot of time together lately."

"We were just consulting, that's all," Jenny said, a bit sheepishly 

"Consulting?" Abbie smiled, "is that what they're calling it now?"

"Think what you want sister dear", Jenny countered, "but this is not about me anyway. So quit trying to change the subject. "It's your story to tell, remember?" The two walked back towards Irving's office just as Ichabod emerged.

"So Miss Jenny, always a pleasure to see you?" Ichabod said cheerfully. 

"Same here Crane" Jenny replied

"I'm taking Crane back to the cabin. Do you need a lift home?" Abbie asked.

"No, Abs, Frank will take me home", Jenny returned.

"Frank, huh, speaking of first names and all." Abbie smirked.

"Yeah, well" Jenny countered, "I guess I won't be waiting up for you tonight Abbie."

"No, not tonight." Abbie said.

"Well guys", Jenny smiled mischievously, "have fun tonight." Jenny winked and made her way back to Irving's office.

"Did you have a pleasant conversation with your sister Abbie?" Ichabod asked.

"Well, you know Jenny." Abbie laughed. 

"Quite." Ichabod agreed.

"Hey", Abbie added "I'm starving. Let's stop at the diner before I take you home. I could really use some comfort food right now."

"Of course my dear, you are eating for two now." Ichabod joked.

Abbie and Ichabod sat in the booth Abbie had often shared with August. The pair laughed and planned over that night's blue plate special. (Meatloaf) and dreamed of the future over Corbin's favorite dessert. The two Witnesses vowed to face the uncertainty of the days ahead united and unafraid. Ichabod made a point of proposing to Abbie while her mouth was full of apple pie. Abbie swallowed and happily acquiesced. 

When they returned to the cabin, Ichabod and Abbie each showered and settled in on the couch to enjoy some of the peppermint tea Cynthia had given them. 

"Well" Ichabod said, as Abbie finished her tea, "What would the future Mrs. Abigail Crane like to do now?"

Abbie looked at Ichabod with her beautiful doe eyes. She hesitated, then in a voice so sultry it literally made Ichabod's temperature rise (among other things), she said "I think I'd like a repeat performance of Thanksgiving night."

"As you wish my lady" Ichabod smiled as he pulled Abbie into a heated kiss and (quickly) led her into the bedroom.

Anyone who might have happened by the rustic cabin that night would have seen a bedroom lit by candle light, heard soft music playing and the unmistakable sounds of two very special people enjoying each other body and soul.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I really became attached to the Livingston sisters while writing this story. I may do a one or two shot story featuring the sisters and the Cranes in the future. As always, I love to hear what you think. Happy New year everyone! : - )


End file.
